What You Mean To Me
by AntarsStarChild
Summary: I’m terrible at summaries…Kagome and her boyfriend Kouga break up, both try to move on, will they realize they need each other, or will they manage to move on with their lives without the other? Rating will change from T to M later
1. Default Chapter

Title: What You Mean to Me

Author: YokosGirl

Rating: I'm not sure, it could be as much as R, but I'll give you fair warning if I write a part that's R.

Disclaimer: Well, this is totally MY idea. I've written an original story with it, but have adapted it to be an Inuyasha fanfic. I can give you the link to the original one if you want it. Here it is: ?storyid=1683216 I just figured I'd get more readers this way. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Summary: I'm terrible at summaries...Kagome and her boyfriend Kouga break up, both try to move on, will they realize they need each other, or will they manage to move on with their lives without the other?

A/N: Thanks to ButterflyEffect for the beta-work and help with the title. I owe you lots Tanya!

Part 1

"So I guess this means that's it for us." He said.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boyfriend was breaking up with her. But why? It couldn't be that he just stopped loving her. So he would be moving farther away from her. They'd dealt with that before. This shouldn't be any different.

"If...if that's what you want." Kagome said, trying to keep it together.

"That's all there is Kagome. I mean, with this movie this summer, and me having to move, it's going to be hard to stay together now that we'll be on separate coasts."

'He's not doing this to me. He can't be doing this.'

"I mean, yeah, it sucks, but there's no way around it. We'll probably only be able to see each other once a year."

She sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

She finally gathered herself enough to joke "At least when you become famous soon, I can say 'Hey, I dated him once'.

"You can say more than that hun," he said slowly, "you can say 'Hey, he's a good friend of mine'."

"Yeah, I suppose." Kagome said rather weakly.

"I don't know what else to say Kags." He sighed.

"Say you'll change your mind. I know you won't..." she sniffled, fighting back the urge to cry.

"I have to go. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm sure you'll need to say some things to me."

"Ok, goodnight Kouga."

"Good night Kagome."

She hung up the phone and started to cry. At first she felt sadness, pain, then the pain turned into anger, and hatred. Anger turned to rage, and when that happened, it was all Kagome could do to prevent herself from hitting something. She began to organize her computer desk, then her drawers, then her closet, and ultimately her entire room. She didn't sleep at all that night, and shed more tears than she could count. She still couldn't believe that he'd just shattered her dreams AGAIN.


	2. Trying to Pick Up the Pieces

Part 2

After packing up her belongings and loading up her car, Kagome double-checked her room to make sure she'd left nothing behind. She slowly made her way over to the campus center to turn in her key. Her thoughts raced once more as she neared the building. 'He graduated this year. If only I wasn't two years younger, I'd have gone with him, he knows I would.' 'We've been together since I was in high school, well on and off. He just gave it all up, threw it all away.' She handed the security guard her key, and took her receipt from him. She walked to her car and sighed as she opened the door. She didn't have far to go, but this would be by far the longest trip home she'd taken since she started college two years ago.

Kouga had decided when she went to college that she needed to be free to date who she wanted, and not be tied to him since he was away at college hours away. Kagome remembered what happened summer break of last year and she smiled. He'd come by to see her and hang out, after they decided to be friends. They didn't end up going anywhere that night like they'd planned. One minute they were talking, the next he'd leaned over and kissed her deeply. That wasn't the only thing they'd done that night. The next morning she'd been unsure of giving herself to him. He seemed to understand why. _'Its because we never really talked about getting back together isn't it?'_ That was part of the reason. The other part was that she wasn't sure he just wouldn't go off and leave her again like he'd done a year before. Her smile disappeared as she realized her fear had come true. He'd left her again, and this time she was almost positive he wouldn't come running back to her claiming he couldn't live without her. She pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with her mother. Slowly dragging the necessary belongings inside the house, Kagome made her way to the kitchen to eat a little lunch. She picked up the phone instead and dialed her best friend Sango's number.

"Hi Sango, its me."

"Yeah, yeah, I just got home."

"No, I really called just to ask if I could come by later to play with the kittens."

"You don't? Ok, thank you. Yes, yes Sango. I'll see you later this afternoon."

"Uh huh, bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and slumped over in the chair. Sango had been her best friend since they met in High School. She was a year older than Kagome, and had immediately taken to her in their theatre class. Sango said she seemed more mature than any other sophomores she'd encountered. Kagome had always been less than happy in those days. She was still grieving for her sister who'd died several years earlier in an automobile accident, but Sango had been the one to bring her out of it. Sango never had an easy life, being born to two Japanese immigrants who barely could speak English, and being the youngest of 8 children. Strangely enough Sango worked at her parents' Chinese cuisine restaurant Golden Dragon. Sango always joked that people came in for the unique Japanese section of the menu rather than the Chinese portion. Her parents had the most successful Asian cuisine restaurant in their county. Even the most prominent members of the community dined there. Sango and Kagome had been inseparable for the five years they'd know each other. It was almost like they'd known each other forever. They were there for each other through everything. Kagome hoped Sango wouldn't ask too many questions about why she wanted to relieve stress with the kittens. She had no pets of her own, her mother wouldn't allow it, so she journeyed across the county to visit Sango's cats and kittens. She unloaded the rest of her car and put her boxes and belongings in the living room, waiting there to be unpacked until she returned.

Sango was waiting at the door when she came in. At the sight of her, Kagome lost it, and launched into her arms, weeping. Sango walked her over to their hunter green couch and held her tightly.

"What happened Kags?"

"He...he...its over." She sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie." Sango comforted, as she brushed the hair out of Kagome's face.

"I think I knew it was coming, he was distant, and for a while. So I expected it. Why does it hurt so much then?"

"Because YOU LOVE him Kagome." Sango stated forcefully, as if Kagome was none the wiser.

"But why should I after everything he's put me through?" Kagome asked of her friend.

"I don't know hun, but you do." Sango answered softly while gently rocking Kagome back and forth.

Shimiko, one of Sango's black kittens, climbed up in to Sango's lap and playfully pawed at Kagome's knee. Kagome rubbed the black furball between the ears and smiled weakly. The kitten was only a few weeks old, but there was never a moment without a kitten in the Takehara household. Sango rarely got to keep them, but these twin girls clawed their way into the entire family's hearts. The curious kitten then climbed right into Kagome's lap. Kagome felt as though the poor kitten knew something was bothering her. Shimiko rubbed her fuzzy head against Kagome's arm in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks Sango, this really helps."

"No problem, you know _hahaoya_ doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Hello Kagome!" Mrs. Takehara called from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Takehara." Kagome called back.

"Did you hear that _hahaoya_? Kouga broke up with Kagome!"

"Sango!" Kagome sighed.

"Really? That's too bad. You're better off with out him Kagome. He was no good for you." Mrs. Takehara comforted.

"Thanks, but it's going to be hard to be his friend after everything that's happened between us." Kagome said, knowing that neither Sango nor her mother knew that they'd slept together. "And all because he'd doing this big movie in Hollywood this summer. At least he gets to chase his dreams, and his dreams are coming true. I can't blame him for wanting that."

"You'll find someone one day who appreciates your dreams as well as his own Kagome." Sango assured her.

"Well at least I get to go on that archaeological dig in Oklahoma this summer. That'll take my mind off things for a while. God, he'll be close..." Kagome was never afraid to speak what was on her mind around Sango and her mother. They always listened, and they never criticized her thoughts. "I can't believe the archaeologists are digging so close to a reservation. I'll get to meet lots of new people, and maybe even jump-start my own career. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Kagome just finished her second year of her specialized degree in Early American History. She was hoping to help the archaeologists with her knowledge of early native art styles. If she did well, maybe they'd ask her back, or recommend her on another dig, or even at a museum. The possibilities for her career were endless, if only she could find a way to begin.

Several weeks had past and Kagome had only talked to Kouga once since they'd broken up. He kept reassuring her that she'd find someone who could love her like she deserved. She was tired of hearing that. She wanted him, plain and simple, only he didn't want her like she wanted him. He was the first one she'd given her heart too, and the only one. She loved him with all her heart; there was no room for anyone else. She couldn't make him understand that. She assumed he'd made it to California by now, but it didn't really matter because she was packing for her trip to Oklahoma. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kags!" The voice on the other end greeted.

"Who's this?" Kagome teased.

"Kagome!" he whined.

"Hi Kouga." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Just called to say hi before I have to go back to the set."

"Ahh. I see. So how's that going?"

"Its pretty good. The director is great, and the other cast members are all so friendly."

"Good, I'm glad for you."

"Thanks! So what have you been up to?"

Kagome paused for a second before she answered, causing him to ask if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting ready to leave for my trip."

"Your trip? You never told me you were going on a trip."

"You never asked either. But yes Kouga, I did, you just weren't listening."

"Ouch." He said defensively.

"No, don't do that, you never paid attention when I told you about events concerning my career."

"THAT DIG!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Kags honey, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot about it. The fast pace around here really makes you forget things."

"Right, whatever. Don't worry about it."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." She stated harshly.

"T..tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'll be gone for 5 weeks."

"Hang on a sec..." he said to her. She could hear him talking to a female. "No Ayame, go on ahead without me, I'll see you tonight." "Sorry" he said back to her.

"Who was that?" She asked, curious as to whom he'd call by a shortened name like that.

"Ayame, someone I met when I first got here."

"Her name sounds like she's a hooker." Kagome said mournfully. She realized she'd said that out loud and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Kagome, you don't ever have to think anything is inappropriate with me. You were just speaking your mind, and giving your opinion. But we're not dating anymore so why does it matter who I hang out with?"

"It doesn't, it's only been three weeks Kouga. How could you move on that quickly?"

"We're not dating." He said simply.

"Oh no? Why are you meeting her tonight?"

"We're going to dinner."

"Yeah, you sure as hell aren't dating..." Kagome said, in a tone that made it evident that she was hurting.

"Its just dinner Kagome." He pressed.

"You think you'll actually make it to dinner with her? It was 'just dinner' with us too, and you KNOW what happened then."

"You wanted it just as much as I did." He replied, again defensively.

"It was a mistake Kouga. A mistake I can never take back. I should have never given my virginity to you. You know that I never told anyone? Not even Sango! That has to say something about it don't you think?" She growled into the phone angrily.

"Kagome? Why are you doing this? I understand you're upset, but...you're killing me over here."

"Now you know how I've felt the last three weeks."

"Kagome, don't think I don't care about you still."

"Maybe you care about me, but obviously not enough. Goodbye Kouga!" She said before she clicked the off button on her phone.

Kouga stood there with his mouth hanging open at all the hateful words she'd said. He'd never heard her get that mad at him before. 'Maybe I really screwed up this time.' He thought.

A/N: hahaoya is Japanese for mother, or one of the forms of it. I'm trying to keep as well to facts as I can, so if you happen to see a mistake, I'd appreciate you telling me. You can contact me by email me at 


	3. A New Place With New People

Part 3

The next week, Kagome was walking around the town on her day off, discovering places that might be useful to her someday. She had just turned the corner and was coming up on a little shop when her phone rang. She flipped her book bag around to fish for her phone. She never saw the man walking toward her reading directions on a piece of paper. She ran right into him. She didn't even realize she'd run into a person until two strong arms caught her as she lost her balance.

"Oh my!" She said. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Its ok. I wasn't either. You're ringing you know."

"Yes, its ok." She said, looking into his eyes. "They can leave a message or call back."

He smiled at her. "I'm Inuyasha," he said extending his hand. "I'm a member of the Shawnee tribe that lives on the reservation."

"My name's Kagome Higorashi. Its nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand.

"Kagome Higorashi, what a _ulethi_, beautiful name."

Kagome blushed as she thanked him for his kindness.

"I'm on my way to the archaeological dig here in town, the directions they gave me are vague."

"I know exactly where it is! I've been over there helping them identify the art they find! I can show you where it is." She said smiling.

"I would much appreciate it." He said.

They made small talk as they walked the short distance to the dig site. She learned that Inuyasha didn't live on the reservation, as his parents did, but lived in a small house in the town, and attended the local college. He only had one semester left of his degree, and then he hoped to help preserve his people's history, and prevent the government from taking any thing else from his culture. He explained that the Shawnee were never originally from Oklahoma at all, but from areas like West Virginia, Pennsylvania and Ohio. In the late 1700's the European immigrants forced the Shawnee out of their homeland, he explained. Kagome had been interested in his history. He pressed for some information from her. She explained that she'd only be here for five weeks, and she was a specialist helping out the lead archaeologist. She was by far the most available specialist for the job, and despite her young age she'd been recommended to the project. She also told him that both her parents were German descendants whose parents had initially immigrated to New York. She found herself very comfortable with him. She'd even told him things she hadn't told Kouga for months after they met.

They arrived at the site, and Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the project director. She wandered around the site while they talked. Once they were finished, Inuyasha found her and offered to walk her back to town. When they'd gotten to the place they'd met, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Can I see you again?" He asked.

She smiled and replied, "Of course."

"I'll stop by the site at 5 to pick you up?"

"I'd love that."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha."

At 4:55 the next evening Inuyasha arrived to escort Kagome.

"Hello _ulethi equi'wa_."

He told her he'd take her to dinner at a small diner there in town.

"I want to know more about you Kagome Higurashi."

_Ring. Ring._

"You're ringing again." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I need to get it this time...it won't take long."

"Hello?"

"Kagome. I tried to call you yesterday."

"I was busy. My world doesn't revolve around you."

"We need to talk."

"I'm busy Kouga. I'll call you later."

"Busy?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Going out, ok?"

"Oh, ok..."

"I'll call you later Kouga."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Jealous boyfriend?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh, Kouga? Not a chance. Maybe he was a jealous boyfriend once, but he doesn't even deserve that status anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I shouldn't have pried."

"No, its fine. I just wish he'd realize how much he keeps hurting me with his actions."

"How could any man do that to such a wonderful girl?" He asked taking her hand from across the table.

"You're too kind." She replied.

"I really like you Kagome. I know we've only known each other for 24 hours, but I've never felt like this with anyone after knowing them only 24 hours. I feel so comfortable around you, I feel like I can say anything or talk about anything with you."

He noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"Kagome? You're crying."

She smiled, "Oh Inuyasha, I really like you too. No one has ever treated me quite as well as you have. I never expected to meet someone like you on my trip here to Oklahoma."

He smiled back as he raised his hand to her face to wipe away her tears. She reached her hand up and wrapped it around his. They stayed like that and stared into each other's eyes for quite a while. The waitress had come by several times, but remembered what it had been like for her to be in love so young, and left them alone. Finally, she had to break them of their gazing party since the grill would close in 20 minutes.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to order? The grill will close in 20 minutes."

They gave the waitress their orders and began talking. Inuyasha confessed that he hadn't been totally honest with her about his name. Inuyasha was the English name he'd taken when he'd enrolled in school. His parents had named him with a Shawnee name, as was still the custom on the reservation. He, however, didn't tell her what it was, and she was too shy to ask. She figured that he'd tell her if and when he wanted her to know. They finished their dinner, and he walked her back to the house she was staying in for the five weeks she was in the area. He held her hand in front of the stairs.

"Can...can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome simply nodded. Inuyasha slowly brought his lips down on hers and kissed her lightly. He pulled back from her and looked straight into her eyes. Then he did something she didn't expect, he kissed her again, this time more deeply. She lost all willpower and leaned into the kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist. She responded by allowing her hands to find their home on his shoulders. Kagome's mind was screaming for her to stop, and her heart was telling her to go ahead, but she kissed him back regardless. Inuyasha's mind was reminding him of Shawnee customs, and his heart was professing the love he had for this wonderful woman. Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss. His mind hadn't won out, but he was lacking air, and he was sure she was too.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Don't...this is the part where you tell me that we shouldn't have done that." He said dejectedly.

"No, this is the part where I kiss you again." She stated simply before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly in a way he'd never been kissed by any woman before. 'Not that there have been so many.' He thought.

"Kagome, I'd love to stay and kiss you in front of your house all night, but its late, and we both have to be at the site early tomorrow morning."

Kagome laughed at his choice of words. He never failed to make her laugh, even in most serious matters. 'Kouga used to be like that.' She thought. "That's right, and I still have to call my friend."

"Yes. Say I stop by in the morning and we walk together?"

"Sounds good to me," she said grinning.

He kissed her forehead and said goodnight. She waved as she turned to walk up the steps. He stood outside until he was sure she was safely indoors. She turned on the light in the foyer and waved out the window to let him know she'd be ok.

She sat down on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She sighed as she dialed the all too familiar number.

TBC

A/N: Like I said earlier, I'm trying to be as historically and culturally correct with this as possible. I've done more research than I've ever done for any other story I've written. The italicized words in this part are Shawnee words. The first one does mean beautiful. The second group should look familiar, the first word is included in the phrase, they mean beautiful woman. Thanks so much to butterflyeffect77 for her support and beta-work. I couldn't do it without you Tanya!


	4. A Fight and A Resolution

A/N: I've now fixed my settings so anonymous reviewers may reply. I love your comments, but if you decide to flame, I'll only make fun of you in the next chapter, so be warned.

I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the story idea, and the original characters that were once in the place of the Inu names. The original characters and the story are in fact copyrighted to me.

Part 4

Kagome waited for him to pick up. She knew it was rather late, and she'd expected to call before now, but she hoped he wasn't in bed.

"Hello?" Came an agitated voice from the other end of the line.

"Kouga. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Kagome, I've been up waiting for your call. You're calling awfully late."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just got in."

"Now? Its almost 12:30!"

"I know…"

"Where the hell were you that you were out this late? You're never out late!" He said, getting a little hot under the collar.

"I was out ok? I had dinner with a friend and we talked the rest of the evening ok?"

"Friend?"

"Fine I went on a date. Are you happy now? What did you want to talk about?"

"You went on a date? Just a couple of days ago you were yelling at me because you thought I'd moved on. And _you_ went on a date?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen ok? He asked me to go to dinner with him, and I said ok. It's not a big deal; it's not like he and I are dating regularly Koug, it was just one date."

"In all honesty Kagome. I'm really happy that you've been able to move on. I'm sorry I yelled. It just seemed like double standards to me."

"So…what did you want to talk about?" she asked again.

"Us"

"Us?" She asked.

"Yeah…I…" he stumbled.

"You want to talk about us when you said that maybe you were just too naïve thinking it would work?"

"I think I was wrong Kagome. It won't work between us, not now, but I went about this the wrong way. I didn't realize how much I'd hurt you. I was only concerned about making you understand that you deserved better than a boyfriend who you'd never see. I wanted to show you that you could live without me, and you could move on, you could love someone else. It wasn't until you hurt me the other day with the words you said that I realized how hurt you'd been. I was jealous when I knew you went out tonight. I knew you'd gone out, but I didn't know whom you were with. I wanted to be there Kagome; I wanted it to be me that you were with. I wanted to be the one to kiss you at your door tonight. I know it can't ever be that way. I know I screwed up what little of 'us' we had left. I know you probably don't ever want to speak to me again. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry for the way I broke up with you. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly since we broke up. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"Maybe some day I will be able to. You'll have to earn it Kouga. You hurt me more deeply than you could ever know. It's going to take a long time to repair that damage. I'm still your friend. I was stupid to think I could ever be anything more than that to you. I _still_ love you Kouga. I always will. Nothing will ever change that either. I. Love. You. Me moving on won't change that either."

There was a long pause before Kouga spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone we slept together? I always figured Sango knew."

"I was scared. I was scared of what she'd say. It had nothing to do with regrets. I never regretted sleeping with you, not once."

"I did." He said and then paused.

She waited for him to continue.

"That first morning we woke up next to each other. You were so unsure of what had happened between us and where we should go from there. I regretted taking your virginity like that. Yeah, we took it slow. I had always imagined it differently. That night, my need for you, to have you was too great and I just lost control. I was too caught up in the emotion to think about the after effects. I never thought about how it would affect us. I knew we couldn't go back to being 'just friends' after that. I guess I didn't think about how it would affect you emotionally. Seeing you so confused made me second guess myself."

"If I had the chance to go back and change things, I wouldn't. It wasn't how I imagined either." She thought back to that night. He'd looked down at her, searching her eyes for an answer, his own eyes so full of emotion. He said he needed her so badly, and then he'd asked her if it was ok to feel this way, to have those emotions. She couldn't find words, so she just nodded to him. He'd held her so tightly as he pushed through her barrier. She even remembered feeling his tears drop onto her face as he kissed her cheek before he fell asleep. "It was more perfect then I ever could have imagined. I wouldn't change it for anything."

It was now evident to both parties that they were both crying. They'd both just relived their first time together.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me about all the good times, and reassuring me that everything that happened with us wasn't one giant mistake."

"Oh Koug, don't ever think that. Nothing was a mistake. Except maybe breaking up." She said sobbing hard.

"You realize how hard it would be to stay together now don't you?" Kouga asked, obviously referring to the guy she'd just met.

"Kouga, if we were still together, I would have gone to dinner with him anyway. We went as friends, to get to know each other. We'll be working together for the next 4 ½ weeks. There was nothing date-ish about it. I only said that earlier to get back at you for that Ayame girl or whatever before. I shouldn't have. You're right, it isn't any of my business who you hang out with or who you date."

"We're not dating. We're just working together." He yawned.

"Oh hun, I should let you get to bed. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and so do I." They'd talked for two hours, it was now 2:30 am, and dawn was fast approaching.

"Yeah. Thanks Kags. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. You too." With that, Kagome hung up the phone.

"I love you Kagome." Kouga whispered into the dead air after she'd hung up.

TBC

A/N: I know you're thinking. What's going on with Kouga? It'll be evident later. Things aren't going to get better for Kagome any time soon. I really appreciate your reviews, so keep them coming please.


	5. Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I own the story, the plot, and the original characters that Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha characters names are portraying. I do not own Inuyasha or his friends, the movies or anime series they are in. If you would rather read the original that I own all rights to, I'll link you. Its over at

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and a special thanks to Tainted InuShemeeko for telling her readers about this story.

**Tis:** Have I told you how much I absolutely love you? Thanks so much for reading and helping out.

**Sohma Kyo-kun:** I hope you're still reading. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thought it was cute. It gets less sad, trust me.

**InuSpirit:** Sorry it took forever to get the reviews going…I didn't realize it was clicked on not to receive anonymous reviews. Glad you like it!

**Spiral576:** Yes, Inu is native American, we'll see several more native American characters before the story is over. I want to kick Kouga's butt too. He is a total dumbass. winks I'm glad you read Tis' stories too.

**I Love Kouga!:** If you read the couples on the fic, it will say Inu/Kag. Kouga will play a major role in at least half if not more of this story.

**Otieohnee:** I'm glad you like it. I have other…stories, they just aren't up here yet.

**Tis & Spiral:** As for the hair…well… I don't normally describe my characters in that much detail…cause I suck at it…but…I'll try to work it in for you. Got any preferences? ;)

ALL: Enjoy!! (oh and review!!!)

Part 5

Inuyasha came by as he promised that morning. He knocked on the door and got no answer. This didn't shock him, because he knew she'd had to call her friend. He knocked again, and then decided to try the door. It was unlocked, to his surprise. Suddenly he was filled with panic, though this was known as a safe town. He slowly entered the house and looked for Kagome. He quietly walked up the stairs and peeked into a room, where he found Kagome, sitting cross legged on the bed, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She was hunched over and sobbing quietly. Even with her face hidden by her long beautiful blonde hair, it was evident that she hadn't slept that night. He approached her and noticed her phone lying on the bed next to her. He assumed that it had been the phone call that had cause the distress but he needed to be sure. He sat next to her on the bed and gathered her in his arms. He didn't say anything at first, but just stroked her head.

"Kagome? What happened? Nobody came in here and hurt you did they? Your door was unlocked."

The only thing she could do was shake her head.

"Its ok, I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'll go downstairs and see if I can fix up something for you to eat. You wash up and get dressed. We don't want to be late."

Kagome managed to get to the bathroom to wash off. She was mad at herself that she'd lost track of time, AND forgotten to lock her door. She'd had every intention of going back downstairs to lock it after she called Kouga. She now stood in front of the mirror in her room. She'd managed to pull on clean pants and a bra before her eyes caught something in the mirror. She let her fingers trace the chain and the charm of the necklace she was wearing. She stared with unmoving eyes into the mirror.

'_I've got a surprise for you.'_

'_What? A surprise?'_

_He smiled as he slid a velvet box into her hand. She looked at him with questioning eyes._

'_Open it.' He said._

_She carefully opened the box and gasped at its contents. Inside the box was a gold necklace with an outlined heart shaped charm that contained an ivy leaf within its boundaries._

'_It's so beautiful. Thank you. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but what is it for?'_

_He kissed her cheek before he replied. 'It's just because you're special.'_

_He took the box from her, removed the necklace and put it on her._

'_It looks beautiful on a beautiful girl.' He said to her sweetly._

_It only took a second before her lips crashed on his, telling him just how much she appreciated it._

It was the only thing Kouga had ever given her, despite how many birthdays and Christmases they'd known each other, and she'd cherished it. After the day he placed it on her neck, she'd never taken it off. She was so engrossed in memories; she didn't even hear Inuyasha push the door to her room open. He was so shocked to see her standing in front of the mirror only in pants and a bra that he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form for a minute or two.

He realized what he was doing and turned away. "Sorry, I was just coming up to see if you were ready."

Her head quickly spun in his direction. It was though she paid no attention to her state of dress…er…undress.

"Thank you" she said quickly. "You don't have to turn away you know. I'm not ashamed of being dressed like this in front of you. You don't have to be ashamed to look." She said.

"Its improper." He said, eyes now downcast. "It is wrong of me to ravish you with my eyes."

As she pulled a shirt out of her suitcase and pulled it over her head she countered, "Its not ravishing if I give my consent."

"It's improper for a Shawnee to look at a woman in such a state unless he intends to take her as his _wa_, wife. This we are taught at a young age." He stated firmly.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I guess I haven't really been myself lately. Usually I'd be the first one to cover myself."

"Its ok. We're just from different cultures. Here's some toast for the walk." He said handing her a plate with 4 halves of toast.

She smiled at him as she grabbed her keys and waved him to follow.

"I think I owe you an explanation for earlier." Kagome said when they'd descended the stairs to the street.

"No explanation necessary."

"No, really I do. I called my ex-boyfriend last night. He's the one who called me yesterday. We're trying to stay friends. There were things we needed to work out. I guess the memories just got to me."

"Kagome. I said you didn't need to explain it, and you didn't. I do appreciate you telling me." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "You have things you need to figure out, and I understand that. I'm here for you regardless. Talk to me about anything, come to me for comfort. Whatever you need, I'll be here."

"Thank you."

They remained silent the rest of the way, walking hand in hand to the site.

Over the next couple of weeks Kagome and Inuyasha got closer. They spent more and more time with each other. Inuyasha even asked her to visit the reservation with him after work one day.

"I just have a little business to attend to. It shouldn't take long." He'd said.

"Ok, sure. If you don't think it'll be a problem."

"Problem? Not at all. My parents have heard about you, and wish to meet you."

"And how could they have heard about me?" she joked.

"Very funny Kagome." He countered. "They are very interested in the girl who stole my heart."

Kagome blushed and he squeezed her hand.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." He commented.

His comment only made her blush harder, and she could feel the heat radiating off her face. He stopped walking to face her. She looked away, in attempt to hide her blush, but he cradled her face with his hands.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her.

He hands still cradling her face, he ran the thumb of his right hand across her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her when a young boy calling '_Wuhkernekah Ptweowa_!' from a distance interrupted him. He chose to kiss her forehead instead, because he knew the boy could see them. He then began speaking in his native tongue.

"Little Fox! We are coming. Tell Chief White Hawk I wish to seek council with him."

"I will do that. Your parents have been expecting you. Who's the woman with you?" Little Fox answered, also in Shawnee.

"I know they have. The woman is a friend of mine from the dig near by, we have work to do after I have council with the Chief so I asked her to accompany me."

"She's beautiful." Little Fox, also known as Shippou, replied bashfully.

"I shall tell her you said so." Inuyasha chuckled as he spoke to the boy. Turning to Kagome he said, "Shippou thinks you are beautiful."

"Tell him I said thank you." She replied, blushing again.

"You can tell him yourself. The Shawnee word for 'thank you' is '_neahw'_."

"_Neahw._" Kagome called to Little Fox, waving.

The boy gasped as he heard her answer in Shawnee.

"You're welcome." He said in English. "I hope I didn't embarrass you just now." Then he asked Inuyasha in Shawnee, "She speaks Shawnee?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No, no, Kagome doesn't speak Shawnee. I told her the word for thank you to see your reaction," he said as he and Kagome approached the area where Little Fox was standing.

Shippou had known Inuyasha all his 16 winters. Their families lived near each other on the reservation, and Inuyasha had always been there to help him out, or get him in trouble, as the case was when they were younger. He figured Inuyasha was so keen to brother him like he did, because Inuyasha didn't have a younger brother himself. He was used to Inuyasha's strange way of joking, but had been taken by surprise when a white woman spoke his language nearly perfectly. He should have known Inuyasha had said something to her.

As Kagome and Inuyasha crested the little hill where Shippou was, Kagome was awed at the little village she saw below in the valley. Inuyasha took her hand as Shippou ran ahead to announce their presence.

"Come, we must hurry. Shippou can't wait to introduce you to my parents."

"Is Shippou your brother?"

"Not biologically, but we've known each other all his life. We treat each other like brothers." Inuyasha paused. "Then again, all Shawnee treat each other like family. Its different with us though, its almost like we really are family. Our families have been good friends since…well…before the Migration."

The migration he spoke of was the migration in the 1800's when the European settlers pushed the Shawnee and many other Native American peoples out of their homelands to make way for development on the behalf of Europeans. All the remaining Shawnee were now concentrated in areas of Oklahoma, save those who had decided to move out into the 'white world' as some of this generation of Shawnee's ancestors had called it. The world outside the reservation was very different, as Inuyasha had experienced. They all lived on the same continent, and they all had to live with each other, or at least that's what Inuyasha figured. The Shawnee were taught to get along with everyone and everything, so why shouldn't they try to accept each other?

"White Wolf!" Both parents exclaimed in English as he came into view in front of their home.

"It's been too long son." His father said.

"Yes father, it has."

"You must be Kagome." His mother said pulling her into an embrace.

"Yes I am," she replied, "Its very nice to meet you."

"See?" Little Fox exclaimed. "_Ulethi Equi'wa_!"

"Yes very _ulethi_, Little Fox." Inuyasha's mother said, smiling.

"Thank you, you are too kind."

"You know what that means?" Inuyasha's father questioned.

"Yes sir, I have know the words _ulethi equi'wa_ since the day I met your son."

This time it was Inuyasha who was blushing. "Well, I must see the chief now, so I'll be back. Will you please watch over Kagome?" He stuttered.

His mother nodded and he walked to the chief's residence, still red as a beet. About half an hour later, Inuyasha returned to see his mother and Kagome still chatting. 'No doubt gossiping about me,' he thought.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome's stay was coming to an end, and he knew he couldn't live without her. He was thinking about what to do when he heard her ask, "So your Shawnee name is White Wolf?"

"Yes it is," he replied, only half paying attention.

"Inuyasha? What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Its nothing, only that in a week and a half you are going to be leaving here."

"Yeah"

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"Wh…what?"

"I love you Kagome. I love you unlike I've loved anyone. If you leave, it will break my heart. I can't live without you, not now."

"My lease expires at the end of the week." She said, trying hard to ignore that he'd just told her he loved her. She didn't know if she could deal with it. She wasn't sure she loved him. Sure, she loved him, but she didn't know if she was in love with him.

"I figured. I have, I have an extra room if you want it."

"I don't know what to say Inuyasha."

"Say you'll stay with me, here in Oklahoma until the summer is over."

"I can't give you a definite answer yet. I'll have to make some calls and see if I can pull some strings."

"You want to stay don't you? I mean, I'm pushing this. If you don't want to stay…"

"No, I want to stay, I just never thought it was possible for me to. I don't know if I'd be comfortable staying with you though."

"Its not like I'm asking you to share my bed. You'll have a room to yourself, where you can expect utmost privacy. I respect you Kagome. I respect you too much to jeopardize our friendship, our…relationship." He said, hesitating when he said 'relationship'.

"When you put it that way, I can't refuse," she said, smiling.

TBC

A/N: The migration of the Native Americans really took place, as for it being called 'the Migration' I don't know…there's no documentation it was called anything. My comment about 'the white world' isn't historic, I'm sure there were some who called it such, and it isn't meant as a slight against anyone. Its just the way the cultures clashed and by goodness they are very different. (I have up to ch 13 completely beta'd so if you want more, you know what to do…and tell your friends! ;) )


	6. What Happened?

First, heres a thanks and questions answered section.

**Tis** I wouldn't remind you if i didn't love you -P

**Celestial Fox** I'm glad you like it! Keep reading please!

**InuSpirit** Well here it is, the next part. Thanks for your continued support.

**fivedollarshake** thanks for reading the original version of this. I appreciate it! You're awesome.

No questions this time aroudn. Hmm.. maybe i'm not making it interactive enough? Too bad, its already written through another 14 parts.

Part 6

It didn't happen right away, but in mid-July. Inuyasha had taken her out to dinner then to a low traveled area in town where they sat in the moonlight cuddling with each other and talking. He kissed her neck and held her close.

"I sure am glad you decided to stay." He told her.

"M-hm. I'm glad too. Wow, I didn't realize how cold it got out here in the evenings." She said, shivering.

He pulled her closer and rubbed her arm to try to warm her up.

"We can go back if you want, it is getting pretty late."

"We probably should," she said, "but its so pretty out here at this time of night."

"I know Kagome, but we don't want you to catch cold." He said standing and extending a hand to help her up.

She took his hand and they walked back to his house hand in hand, like they usually did. He gave her a goodnight kiss and they walked in opposite directions to their separate rooms. Kagome sat on her bed, knees to her chest, thinking. Soon she heard a soft knock on her door, and told Inuyasha to come in. She leaned back a bit and braced herself on the bed with her hands so she could see him.

"I brought you this." He said, handing her a hand woven blanket. "My mother made it. She told me to give it to you before you went home, but I figured, since it will be chilly tonight, you'd probably appreciate it now."

"Thank you." She told him softly.

He set the blanket next to her on the end of the bed. He looked straight into her eyes, his mind racing. He'd never felt this way for anyone in his life, and he'd told her so. He thought that maybe she felt the same way, because she stayed. She wouldn't have stayed for pity would she? He'd never really been the one to fall in love, date, or have a girlfriend. He was never interested in those things because his schooling always came first, but when he ran into Kagome that day on the street, he was intrigued to say the least. He wanted to get to know her better, and gradually in the course of those first few weeks, he'd fallen so deeply in love with her. He looked at her there on the bed and saw beauty beyond her outward appearance. She was a beautiful, caring, though confused woman on the inside. His hormones were racing and he couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned toward her and ran a hand through her beautiful hair and kissed her softly. To his surprise, she kissed him back hard. 'I must not be the only one with hormonal issues' he mused to himself. She lowered herself down to the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him with her. He was surprised again when she moved her kisses from his lips to his neck. They'd never gotten this intense before, and she was seldom one to lead.

"Kagome," he moaned, "we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," she said, pulling up on his shirt, in an attempt to untuck it and kissing his lips again, "but I can't help it."

She slid a hand up the back of his shirt. At the moment her hand touched his skin, he wanted more, so much more. He wanted to feel her hands all over his body, and he wanted her to feel his the same way. He wanted to feel her body against his. He wanted to feel her body _moving_ against his. He knew that he couldn't leave her now, but he also knew that if he didn't walk away right now he wouldn't be able to at all. He'd made up his mind. He broke away from her and stood up. He saw the hurt in her eyes as she sat up on the bed again. He opened his mouth to tell her was sorry, but seeing her there, he just couldn't. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall on the floor.

"A Shawnee man is not supposed to do this unless he plans on taking the woman as his wife." He reminded her. "But…for you…I can make an exception." He said smiling. "You're too young to be ready to marry me, even if you wanted to, which, I can't speculate on. You have your career to think about. You have…"

Kagome was a little hurt that he'd pulled away, however she understood, but when he took his shirt off; she knew she couldn't resist her desires now. She gazed, for the first time at his well-defined torso. She wanted to feel his hands on her, she wanted to feel his body against hers, and she wanted to feel him inside her. Wait…she wanted what? 'I did not just think that.' She said mentally rolling her eyes. 'Oh goodness, he's babbling' she thought.

Kagome launched herself at his unsuspecting form and kissed him passionately. "I don't care. I want you, now." She said, to her own surprise. "I mean," she said looking away from him, "if that's what you want too."

He turned her head back toward him. "More than anything. I'm ready to break custom, for you." He replied lustily.

He lowered her back down to the bed and kissed her neck, his jet-black hair falling around them, before he said to her, in an embarrassed tone, "I've never been with a woman before."

She smiled at him and said, "I have a little experience, granted its limited, though I doubt you'll need any help."

"We'll see about that," he said as he slid a hand up the front of her shirt.

Kouga was glad that he and Kagome had gotten through some of the roadblocks in their friendship. He missed her like crazy. He missed her company, her sweet smile, the way her hair bounced around her face when she walked, heck, he even missed the way she felt in his arms when she was sleeping next to him. This movie he was doing was helping a great deal helping forget all that. Though he talked to her pretty regularly, he hadn't called Kagome in about 3 weeks. She was supposed to be home now. He'd been so busy with everything in California that he hadn't had a chance to call her. He wondered how she was doing. 'No time like the present' he thought as he dialed her number.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of ringing.

'It's Kagome's cell phone. What am I doing in a room with her phone?'

He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful girl sleeping nude in his arms. It was then he realized his own nakedness.

'Oh no. We didn't, we…couldn't. We have more control than that!' He moaned to internally, closing his eyes tightly as if doing so would change the scene before him.

He shook her gently to rouse her from her deep sleep, when she didn't move he tried kissing her neck. Finally, when he ran a hand up her side she moaned in her sleep. He attempted talking to her, but when he did, she rolled over, draped her arms around his neck and awkwardly kissed him in her sleep. He smiled at her action and contemplated living for the moment and getting another reaction out of her, but decided against it.

"Kagome hun, wake up. Your phone is ringing."

"No, not yet Kouga, five more minutes."

"Its not Kouga, its Inuyasha, and your phone is ringing."

"Huh? What?" She said sitting up quickly in bed. "Oh my! Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" she said covering her mouth with her hand, and her bare chest with the other.

She picked up her phone and greeted the caller.

"Its about time!" Kouga joked. "You took forever to answer."

Kouga heard a male voice grunt over the line as Inuyasha got out of the bed, gathered his clothes and walked down the hall to his bathroom. Kagome watched him leave and knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do later. She'd just called him by her ex-boyfriend's name, and after they'd…slept together?

"Sorry I was really asleep."

"Oh? Long night?" He asked.

She smiled to herself, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"How was the trip back?"

"Well…I didn't go back." She said.

"I thought you couldn't stay."

"Well, a friend offered me a place to sleep." She told him.

"I hope he didn't offer you his bed." He said, trying to joke.

"How do you know it's a he?" She growled.

"Kags, you only made one friend you ever told me about, and he's a guy."

"Fine, yes, I'm staying at Inuyasha's the rest of the summer."

"Is that who I heard grunting before? Wait, was he in your room with you, or are you in his room?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

When she didn't answer his questions, he knew.

"You slept with him? Kagome!" He said, the tears starting to fall silently from his eyes.

"I honestly don't think either of us meant for it to happen. It just…did. What do you care anyway? You're the one that keeps telling me to move on." She answered defensively.

"You're right. I did. Its just that you haven't known him that long."

"I've known him long enough to know he'll be faithful and not leave me just because we're going to be apart." She snapped.

"I didn't want to tie you down since we would never be able to see each other."

"Did you ever think that I loved you enough to not care about that?"

"Its better for you this way."

"Yet, you have problems with the fact that I've moved on."

"Answer me this: Do you love him?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"You loved me when we made love that night, and that's exactly what we did, you can't deny it."

"I still do."

"But do you love him, did you when you slept together?"

"I might. But not like I do you. That hasn't nor will it ever change."

"How many times Kagome? How many?" He pressed, needing to know.

"Last night was the first time."

Once wasn't as bad as he thought but he needed to change the subject. "I was really calling to see how you were doing, and tell you I was planning on coming to see you at home. Now that you have a boyfriend there where you are…can I come to play the best friend and make sure he's a good guy?"

"Let me talk to Inuyasha, but I don't think that will be a problem. Do you really want to do that? I mean, won't Ayame be upset at you going to see your ex-girlfriend?"

"No, she doesn't know you're my ex, plain and simple. She and I also don't share a bed."

"KOUGA! Would you stop already? You've already got me feeling guilty enough as it is!"

"Sorry, anyway, I've got to get to the studio. I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." She rebutted sarcastically.

"Bye Kags," he said, and decided to go out on a limb and add, "Love ya."

"You too." She replied simply, not getting his real point of saying it.

"Kagome, I think we need to talk." Inuyasha told her when she finally came downstairs after the phone call ended.

"About last night?" she ventured.

"Yes."

"I told you that you wouldn't need any help." She joked trying to lighten the obviously somber mood.

"Its not funny Kagome. Last night was…"

"Amazing?" She tried, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Oh, and before I forget. Why did you call me Kouga this morning? I mean I know he was your boyfriend, and I'm sure you woke up next to him plenty of times, but do you have any idea what its like to wake up naked next to a woman only to have her call you by her ex-boyfriend's name?"

"I'm really sorry about that. He used to pick me up and take me to school before we started dating even. He would come early, and my parents would let him in, and he'd come up and wake me up. My general response was what I said this morning to you. I guess my brain wasn't awake because you've never called me 'hun' before, and he always called me that, ever since we met. And no, we didn't wake up next to each other plenty of times. We never saw each other that much. He was always away at school, and we only saw each other on breaks, or we were both away at school."

"Thank you."

"For?" she asked.

"Telling me. That said. Last night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking with your head, you were thinking with your emotions. I'm just as guilty of that as you."

"It shouldn't have happened. In our culture…"

Kagome cut him off with, "you don't sleep with a woman unless you intend to make her your wife." "Is that what you intend?" She asked, the thought suddenly hitting her.

"No! Yes! I don't know. Maybe some day, but not right now. The thought really hadn't crossed my mind. All I know is that I'm in love with you. I didn't think it out past that."

"So what do you want to do now? We can't forget that it happened."

"No, we can't, but we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't really know Kagome. I wish I did."

"I think I need to take a walk." She said, heading for the door, but turned around to add, "Don't follow me."

"Kagome. Kagome wait!" He called after her. The only answer he got was the front door slamming.

'She can't blame me. It shouldn't have happened. I let my hormones get in the way of logic. I know she's hurt, and I don't blame her, but it had to be said. I do love her, but I can't break traditions like that. She needs to understand that, and I think she does. Yes, that was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before in my life, and I don't regret that it was her, but I do regret when it happened. If anything, we should have waited. Until we were engaged or married. How could I have been so stupid? I made one mistake. It might have cost me the most wonderful girl in the world. I have to go after her.'

TBC

A/N: I'm sure I've got you all confused. She slept with him? Yes, she did. Why was Kouga so upset about it? You remember part 4 when he whispered into the phone after she'd already hung up? He doesn't want to admit it to her, and it hurts him to see her move on. Why was Inuyasha an ass? He's confused. He loves the girl more than anything, but he just went against 20 some years of teachings, and hundreds of years of traditions. The way he was brought up, it weighs on his conscience a little. Things will get better for just about everyone.

Oh and yes, Kagome does have blonde hair in this fic. Like I said I'm just using the anime names for my created characters to make it a fanfic, and as always, if you email me, I will link you to the original story.


	7. Lives Ruined? Mysterious Phone Call

TIS: Thanks for reviewing this, hope you're still enjoying it.

OTIEOHNEE: You are always confused, but I hope this irons some things out! Hope you still read and enjoy this one.

KOUGA'S #1 FAN: Nope, not a Kouga/Kagome story, I've said that since the beginning. Just read on, and I am sure you'll find out that everyone ends up happy.

DISCLAIMER: I own the story all its contents, but I've substituted names of Inuyasha characters here to to gear it toward anime fans (Yeah I like Inuyasha too). If you want to know where the original is posted (AND COPYRIGHTED) zip me an email and I'll link you. The character personalities are mine and there is no Inuyasha plot in this story. That said...ENJOY!

Part 7

Kagome had gone to the place where she and Inuyasha had been the night before. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Sango.

"Oh Sango, I just screwed up!" she cried after Sango answered.

"Oh, so you are alive. I was beginning to wonder Ms. Don't-Call-For-Three-Weeks."

"Fine Sango, I wanted to tell you how I slept with a guy and messed things up with him, and screwed my life up, but if you want to harp on how I've been busy for three weeks, I WON'T." With that, she hung up.

Inuyasha had guessed where she'd go. He found her under a big oak tree. He heard the tail end of her conversation with her friend from home. '…tell you how I slept with a guy and messed things up with him, and screwed my life up, but if you want to harp on how I've been busy for three weeks, I WON'T.' He wondered what her friend had said to her to make her so angry. Then he wondered what Kouga had said to her this morning to make her think her life was screwed up, and why she'd taken his comments so hard that they led her to think things with him are messed up. He walked up behind her with his arms crossed and spoke to her sternly.

"You didn't mess things up with me, and you haven't screwed up your life."

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"I couldn't let you walk away like that, even if you told me too. I was the one that screwed up. I couldn't risk losing you over that. I was the one that made the mistake, not you."

"I knew your traditions, but I didn't stop, I didn't even try to stop it."

"I almost did, when I backed away from you, but seeing you there, looking at you, I gave in. I shouldn't have, but I did."

"You did because you feel that eventually you could spend the rest of your life with me."

"That's one reason, yes."

"I can't guarantee that I will be able to stay with you forever."

His face fell, "I guess I expected that, and I think I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." She said, turning away.

He watched her turn from him. She looked so beautiful in that dark pink cross-back tank top and light pink shorts with that unruly curly blonde hair that was pulled back into a clip. All he could think about is how beautiful she was and how much he loved her as her words stung at his heart.

"I do love you Inuyasha, but my heart has always belonged to another man. I was hoping to break free of that possession, but I haven't yet. He doesn't love me anymore like I love him, and I'm trying to forget him, or forget what we had. I don't know if I can ever love you like I love him, or like you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry for leading you on." She said, speaking some words that were all too familiar to her, with her torso still turned from him.

He walked over to her and picked her up off the ground and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "You didn't lead me on Kagome. I knew, I always knew. That day I walked into your room to see you crying over that phone call, I knew you'd always love him. I was determined to work so hard to get you to see that I loved you. I hoped you loved me in return. Maybe in the back of my mind I let us go too far last night because I thought it was the last step in actually possessing your heart and your love. I know how stupid that sounds."

"It doesn't sound stupid. I think I let it go too far last night so I could break my last tie to him, and it was wrong of me to use you like that." She told him, returning his embrace.

"This doesn't change things." He said to her.

"Actually yes it does." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue.

"Kouga wants to come out for a couple of days to see if you're a 'worthy boyfriend'. I told him I didn't think you'd have a problem with it but I'd have to check. Evidently his girlfriend won't have a problem with it."

"His girlfriend?"

"Long story, but yes."

"I…don't have a problem with it as long as he doesn't want to sleep in your bed." He joked.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you." She told him as she winked.

"Is that so?" he smiled. "So he doesn't know about last night?"

"No, he unfortunately knows. He heard you grunt and get out of bed this morning. He gave me hell about it too, and I have yet to figure that one out. He's supposed to call me back later to see if it's ok. I'll tell him he'll have to find someplace to stay."

"That's right he will, if he doesn't want to hear things he shouldn't hear." He said winking at her.

"Wait, I thought you said…"

"I was joking Kagome." He said, taking her hand.

"How far are we allowed to go? What are the boundaries?" She asked, honestly wondering.

"I don't know." He answered her.

"I just don't want to overstep the boundaries you know."

"I don't think this is going to far." He replied.

He pulled her close to him and pressed his body against hers. Gently he pressed his lips against hers. He then ran his tongue across her soft lips, parting them. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat as he gently eased her against the tree. He ran a hand up her side and across the back of her neck until he had successfully entwined his fingers in her hair, which was a feat, considering it was in a clip. She, while pressing her hips into him, planted her hands firmly on his hips.

He broke away from her and whispered huskily in her ear, "Kagome, we need to go home now. I need a shower, now."

She smiled at him and giggled. "I thought I felt something pressing into my leg. Lets save you some embarrassment, come on." She grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him behind her, toward the house, giggling all the way. To anyone watching, they looked like two young lovers having a good time in the beautiful Oklahoma summer. Kagome didn't stop until they were safely at his door.

"Go on, inside you go. Nice cold water to fix your problem. Of course, if we weren't doing this boundary thing, I could fix it." She said teasingly.

He groaned as he rushed up the stairs. She watched him go, and just shook her head.

Kagome checked her watch as she heard her phone ring again. She noted that it was only lunchtime and couldn't be Kouga. She thought it might be Sango, returning her call from earlier. To her surprise she heard a familiar male voice when she answered the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Who does it sound like?" He asked her in return.

"It sounds like Kouga, but I know it isn't."

"You're right. It's Miroku."

"Miroku? My Miroku?" She asked.

"Your Miroku? You're dating a Miroku? What happened to Kouga?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what happened to Kouga'? And no, my Miroku, meaning my cousin Miroku." She said getting agitated.

"You are supposed to be dating him, he's my brother." Miroku said.

"Oh, Miroku. I'm sorry. Now I know why you sounded familiar. Why are you calling?"

"To see how my brother is."

"He didn't tell you that he broke up with me?"

"Why?"

"Ask him. Why were you calling me to see how he is? Hasn't he talked to you there?"

"We haven't heard from him since he left. I guess you wouldn't know huh?"

"He's fine, but busy. Call his cell."

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome, slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Not you Miroku, sorry."

"I'd have felt better if you'd helped." Inuyasha teased.

"All you had to do was ask, I would have joined your shower in a heartbeat." She said giggling.

"Kagome. Does my brother know you're seeing another man?"

"Like I said, call his cell. Ask him yourself."

"We've tried, he won't answer." He insisted.

"Call in the evenings or early morning." She informed him.

"Who's on the phone?" Inuyasha curiously asked.

"Kouga's brother. He wanted to know how he was doing. I know I know. It's a long story."

"Kagome, you know he loves you more than anything right? I don't know what he was thinking when he broke up with you, but he must have had a brain injury. He talked about you all the time. He talked about how you were going to spend your lives together. Before you got together all he ever talked about was you. He confided in me about how he liked you. He thought you were the sweetest, most beautiful girl he'd met. He loved making you smile and laugh. He'd never jeopardize that Kagome. You should know that."

"Yeah, well tell that to him. I've moved on anyway. I'm happy again. I don't need him. He broke my heart so many times Miroku. I'm better without him. Besides, I have this great guy who loves me and won't trample my heart." She said, wincing at her own words about Kouga.

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap as he sat down in a chair. She shivered as he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Would you stop that? I'm still on the phone." she asked him in a whisper, but not soft enough to prevent Miroku from understanding.

"Does he know you're sleeping with this guy too?" Miroku spat.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with him?"

"I've touched my girlfriend when she's on the phone enough times to know."

"That's more than I needed to know, thank you. And yes he does. He's ok with it, just ask him when you call his cell tomorrow morning." She said.

"Thanks Kagome. I really like you. Too bad my brother is such an ass. I wouldn't have minded you being part of the family some day."

"Yeah, too bad. I'd have gotten to beat on you."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Miroku."

Inuyasha kissed her shoulder as she put the phone on the table. She asked him kindly if she could get up. He answered with a stern no before turning her around in his lap. She responsively put her arms around his neck before he tried to pull her closer. She kissed his forehead softly, and asked him, "What should we do today?"

"Talk?" He suggested.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just a suggestion." He replied.

"Oh."

"How about what we're going to do today?"

She used his shoulders to push herself back from him. She glared at him a second and then laughed and shook her head. He dared to laugh with her, and she just glared at him again.

"What?" He asked.

"You are so mean to me!" She whined and pouted.

"I am not!" he said putting on a face of mock indignation.

"ARE TOO!"

"_Mat-tah_! Am not!"

"Are too!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

He pecked at her lips before asking, "How about evening stargazing under our favorite _wahbah-comeshi_, oak tree? Minus the nocturnal activities though."

"Don't come into my room looking at me lustily, and we won't have a problem."

"Excuse me?"

"You were the one that came in looking." She told him.

"If you didn't look so sexy sprawled halfway out on your bed like that, I'd have been able to look the other way."

"Oh, oh, so it's my fault again? Just who do you think you are, mister?" She teased.

"Yes," he answered, "its all your fault." He then pulled her back to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

After she had returned his kiss, she hopped off his lap and told him with a wink, "Since its all my fault, how about I make you some lunch so you can't blame me for you going hungry too."

Kagome stood at the sink in her pajamas brushing her teeth as she remembered the day she and Inuyasha had shared. She'd fixed lunch and made up some drinks and surprised him by packing it all into a wicker basket she'd bought earlier in the week. She met him in his den with a basket and a blanket. At first he'd been a little confused. He actually had expected a sandwich or something, not a picnic basket. They'd gone to their favorite oak tree, the one where they had spent so much time together. They'd come back to Inuyasha's house after an afternoon of picnicking, talking, and making out. They were both glad it was a weekday, because the people generally stayed away from the area of the land they were on, since most adults worked, and the children played in the park or stayed in. Inuyasha had insisted on fixing her dinner, since she had fixed him lunch. We wanted to share his culture with her more, so he decided there was no better way than to fix traditional foods, in an untraditional way. There was no way, in his house, that he could cook the foods like his ancestors did, so he did the best he could with his modern appliances. Kagome remembered how delicious and tasty the food he'd cooked had been. She'd never tasted anything like it before, but she had been pleased. After dinner she helped Inuyasha straighten up the house a little, though it wasn't messy enough to bother. She'd gone upstairs to put on her pajamas and get ready for bed. She was just rinsing her mouth as she heard her phone ring. She figured it would probably be Kouga, since he'd said he'd call back.

"Hello?"

"How does next week sound to you?"

"Next week? Kouga…I don't see how you can get here that quickly."

"What did Inuyasha say? Did he approve it?"

"Yes, but you'll have to find someplace here in town to stay."

"Ok, that's not a problem. I didn't think that you'd want me intruding on your friend's house."

"When will you come?"

"Next Thursday and I'll stay only for a few days."

"Ok. How long will it take you to get here, and when will you leave? Just so I know when to expect you."

"Um, I'll probably leave earlier in the morning, like around 7. It should take me between 10 and 12 hours to get there. So I'll probably be there in the late evening. I may still decide to fly, then rent a car when I get there."

"Oh, um, ok." "Hey, did Miroku call you?"

"I don't want to talk to that brat." He spat.

"Kouga! He called me to ask how you were doing. You didn't even tell your family you broke up with me!"

"It wasn't any of their business. I'm so glad to be away from them all. I'm glad to be living my own life again."

"I know Miroku gets on your nerves, but he's such a sweet guy. He's concerned about you. Your family loves you and cares about you."

"I'd rather not talk about this now."

"Fine, fine. Just give them a call please."

"I'll think about it. Now, only 7 days until I get to see your beautiful face again."

"You aren't allowed to sweet talk me anymore Kouga."

"No? How come Kags?"

"You were the one that decided that when you said goodbye."

"I guess I deserved that huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

Both parties were quiet for quite some time before Kouga broke the silence.

"So um…how's your summer going, now that you don't have to worry about the dig?"

"Its ok," she replied, "Inuyasha and I have been spending a lot of time together. In fact, we spent the entire day under our favorite oak tree. How's the movie going?"

"The long days are killing me, but I'm getting through. The weekend off will be nice, a nice way to relax and regroup. Its what I've always wanted to do. The director seems to like my abilities too. Maybe this is the start of something really good!"

"I'm glad you're starting your career Kouga. This is your dream, I know it means a lot to you."

"Yeah."

There was a knock at Kagome's door. Inuyasha's head popped through a small crack in the door and he softly bid her goodnight. She returned his gesture, and continued on with Kouga.

"I really hope this makes you happy. Its what you have always wanted to do, and I hope you enjoy it always."

"Thanks Kags, you don't know how much that means to me."

'I know how much it means to me when you say things like that to me, even though it's rare.' She thought.

"I just call it how I see it." She said, refusing to let him know that once again, she was hurting. Hurting, not because of what he'd done to her by breaking up with her, but hurting because she felt as if he didn't care about her career, or her feelings. "Oh hey, by chance, is Ayame a brunette?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Just wondered. I thought I dreamt about you the other night, and you were with that same brunette you were with the time I saw you and your children."

"Oh yes, the child with the red polo shirt?" He chuckled.

"Kouga, its not funny. I told you that I saw your future twin boys. There was a brunette holding one, and you were with the other. It felt so real for me to be looking at this. You think it's my imagination, but was I wrong when I said I saw you in a car accident?"

"Ok Kagome, I won't say I don't believe you." He said, remembering quite well the day he'd been hit by that car crossing the street. "But I won't say I do either."

"That's fine. Just, be happy…ok?" She told him, purposely leaving out exactly what she had seen last night.

"Kagome, I am happy."

"You can't honestly tell me that."

"I am. I have a great job, I've met great people, and I've made new friends." He said, trying to sound like it was the truth. Of course the job and the people and the friends were true, but there was one thing he was missing.

"Alright. Well, if you say you are happy, you must be happy. I'll talk to you soon ok? I'm still a little worn out. I had a long night, as you know, and a very long day."

"Ok, I hope you sleep better tonight."

"Thanks, you too. Say hi to Ayame for me."

"Will do. Night Kagome."

"G'night Kouga."

TBC

A/N: I know it's a really long chapter. There was so much I needed to include in this though. I know things are getting really complicated, and you all are probably a little upset at Kouga. Some of you may be upset at Kagome as well. You're probably wondering what's going on between Inuyasha and Kagome. Well, things in their relationship will not go back to holding hands and simple kisses. Let me know what you think.


	8. Let's Talk About Us

A/N: again, this plotline belongs to me! The plotline is copyrighted to me…do NOT steal it. The characters do not mine, nor do I claim them to be mine. ENJOY! (and if somthing doesnt' flow, please let me know, it means the formatting is off ;) )

Part 8

Inuyasha looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read midnight. He knew Kagome would be finished with her call by now. He also knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help it. He got out of bed and crept down the hall. He slid into Kagome's room, and making sure she was asleep, he stood there watching her sleeping. He thought it was cute how her tiny form took up such a small space on the big mattress, and how she slept all the way to one side of the bed, nearly hanging off the edge. He felt his eyes get heavy as he watched her. He knew that seeing her sleep would put him at peace and let him rest. He climbed into bed behind her softly, as not to wake her, and pulled her gently into his arms. When she didn't wake, he let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Before he fell asleep however, he reminded himself that he wanted to wake up early so that Kagome would wake up just as she went to bed, alone.

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling as though she was in someone's arms. 'No one could be in here, that's just crazy. I went to bed alone.' She thought as she shook off the feeling. She realized she _was_ in someone's arms when she tried to roll over, but couldn't. She gently slid out of the strong arms and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Inuyasha awoke at the sound of the water coming on. When he regained his senses enough to know it was Kagome, he startled the rest of the way awake. 'Oh no! I guess I might as well lay here now, so I can explain myself.' He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. There he waited until he saw Kagome come back in the door. She'd come back in a towel, hoping that the shower wouldn't wake him and he'd still be asleep. That would give her time to pick out clothes and get dressed, and make an attempt at fixing breakfast. Inuyasha gasped when he saw her wet hair matted to her head, and her upper body glistening from the excess water that had dripped from her locks. She stood stiff as she noticed he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Um, yeah. I'm a light sleeper usually. Kagome…"

"What were you doing in my bed? That isn't 'utmost privacy'." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I had every intention of leaving before you woke up. And I couldn't sleep, so I decided that if I just stood in the door and watched you sleep for a little bit, maybe I'd get to sleep better. I'm…"

"Inuyasha," she said, cutting him off.

He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't mind. You just took me by surprise."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it. All I could think about was how peaceful it was seeing you sleep."

"You don't need to apologize, really. Just let me know ahead of time if you ever want to do that again, so I don't wake up thinking I've gone insane."

He smiled at her and then asked about her phone call the previous night. She told him how Kouga would be coming in six days, but he had yet to decide to fly or to drive. He'd stay for the weekend, and then go back. She also told Inuyasha that she'd figured Miroku had called him, but he hadn't answered the phone, just by his reaction to talking of his brother.

"He's got the greatest family. He doesn't see that. He's got both parents and a sibling."

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, not sure he understood where she was coming from.

"I lost my dad when I was six, and I'm an only child. The only person I have left is my mother, and she's no spring chicken anymore. She's not going to be here forever. His parents are at least ten years younger than my mother, and he's got a brother, and they all love him." She started to sob, "I used to be adamant about not getting married. I had no father to walk me down the aisle, and no sister to be my maid of honor, and my mother never really let on that she cared at all. There were nights that I cried myself to sleep for one reason or another, and she knew I was hurting, but all she'd do was tell me to stop crying and walk away. All I wanted her to do was hold me and tell me it would be ok. That's all I needed. Someone to act like they loved me, not like they were stuck with me until I was 18. He doesn't realize what he's got." She said sinking on the bed.

"You and your mom don't…get along then?" He said, not really sure what to say.

"We're better. Since she got cancer 6 years ago, she's gotten along with me a little better." She said. "We can tolerate each other for minimal amounts of time. As long as we're not together for too long, we are usually fine. That's one reason why I decided to come out here to begin with this summer. To save my sanity."

"And when I asked you to stay?" He prompted.

"I was overjoyed. Partly because I could be away from her the rest of the summer, and mostly because I'd get to spend more time with you. She never understood my relationship with Kouga. She never really liked him; she thought he was playing me. She doesn't even know I slept with him. Nobody does, but you."

"You didn't tell anyone? Not even your best friend?" He asked.

"Kouga was my best friend. The friend that ranks after him, well, my only other good friend, would have been exceedingly mad to learn that I had given in to him. She's the one that I hung up on the other day when I walked out on you and you came to find me. I haven't really talked to her since. I should probably call her."

"You should probably get dressed too. You sitting there in a towel is having negative effects on my brain." He said as he smirked.

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder before she got up, pulled out clothes and walked off to the bathroom to change. Inuyasha just sighed and laid back on the bed, figuring that he might as well close his eyes for a second. He had no intentions of falling asleep again, but he did. Kagome came back into the room and noticed he'd fallen asleep again. She smiled to herself as she went about her morning routine, combing and brushing her hair, and putting it into a ponytail, putting in earrings, and slipping on socks. This took her fifteen minutes at most, and he still hadn't woken from his slumber. She sat in bed next to him and put her hand on his chest and called his name. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her looking down at him.

"I guess I fell asleep again didn't I?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah you did. I'd have let you sleep, but you're still in pajamas and its almost ten o'clock. I figured you'd probably have things you wanted to do today."

"Yeah, clean this dirty house." He chuckled.

She just shook her head at him before he lifted himself to gently peck her lips.

Later in the week, on the Tuesday before Kouga was due to come east to see them, Inuyasha and Kagome were under their oak tree. They sat next to each other, holding hands. They had been silent for a while, just enjoying the peaceful moment. Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently and she knew he'd been contemplating something. He asked her in a quiet but inquisitive voice,

"What happens in August?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you leave. What happens to us?"

"What do you want to happen?" Kagome said, getting a sense of déjà vu. She remembered when she'd asked Kouga the same thing when he went off to college.

"I don't know what the possibilities are." He said sighing.

She used her index finger to lift his now downcast chin. "Hey now, cheer up. We can work it out."

"And what happens when Kouga comes? I know there are still feelings between you. Where does that leave me?"

"Dear, Kouga and I are finished, there's little chance of us ever being anything but friends again. You'll be you, Inuyasha, White Wolf. You'll be just who you are now, and that's where you'll be. You'll be in my heart like Kouga never can be. He can't come and take your place in two days."

"But he can come take my place?"

"Oh stop. That's not what I meant." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What _did_ you mean Kagome?" He asked forlornly.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'll always love him in some form or another. I told you that earlier. I told you he doesn't love me like that anymore. In fact, even if I had the chance to be with him again, I'm no so sure I would. He broke my heart so many times and left me standing there alone crying, not even thinking how he'd just trampled the heart of the woman he said he'd love always. I don't know when, if ever I'll be able to forgive him for all that. I found you Inuyasha. You loved me with your whole heart, not even caring that I might belong to someone else. When you found out what had happened, you loved me more. You've been here for me through everything that's happened with Kouga since I came out here. I can't say I've forgotten Kouga completely. I can't, because we're still friends, but I have forgotten that we were always 'supposed to be together' and that we would 'never love anyone else'. I thought for a while that I would never love again, that he was the only one. Then I met you. I learned how to love again. _You_ taught me how to love again."

Inuyasha was speechless, and on top of that, he felt silly for questioning her.

"Back to what happens when you leave. What are the possibilities?" He said, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Where do we stand, concerning us? Are we dating, are we boyfriend and girlfriend, are we friends?"

"Where do you want us to stand Kagome?" he asked.

"More importantly, where do _you_ want us to stand? I can be happy with whatever you choose."

"Well, I think we already are friends, and we have been dating, even if it has been sort of unofficial."

"But?"

"No but. I would like you to consider me your boyfriend, if that's what you want too."

Kagome smiled at him. She remembered when Kouga and she had first gotten together; they were both as perplexed as she and Inuyasha were on what to call it.

'_What do you think of me?' he asked her again._

'_If I answer this, will you do me a favor?' She asked him in return, a little nervous._

'_Sure.'_

_She breathed a sigh of relief before she continued, quickly answering without taking a breath._

'What do I think about you? I think that you are in every thought I have, you are like in my head all the time.'

_Then she continued and prepared herself for his answer, 'Ok, now my favor. Tell me you don't hate me, and tell me what you think of me, please? And be bluntly truthful.'_

'_Bluntly truthful? I don't hate you at all. I think about you a lot too.' He paused. 'I do _like_ you.'_

They made small talk for a little while, both happy that the air between them had been cleared.

_Kouga then changed the subject and asked, 'Ok. I've got a really stupid but important question to ask.'_

'_Sure, go ahead.'_

'_What happens now?'_

'_I…I don't know.' She answered him honestly._

'_I don't know either.'_

'_Another question. Where do things stand now?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean us.'_

She hadn't known how to answer Kouga then, and she didn't really know how to answer Inuyasha now. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Inuyasha, I…" She said, squeezing his hand in return.

"You?" He asked, hoping squeezing his hand was a positive sign.

"I don't really know what to say. It's almost as though we're already acting as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes, that's true, that's the only reason I asked." He told her soothingly.

"I said before, I could be happy with whatever you wanted. I can be happy as your girlfriend." She said finally. "I can be more than happy as your girlfriend."

"That settles it then," he said, grinning widely, "you are my girlfriend."

"You rarely look at anything in a negative light do you?" She said chuckling at him.

"No, there's no reason to. Things happen as they should, whether we want them too or not."

TBC

A/N: I know its kind of a short part, but if I kept on with it, it would have ended up being forever long. This was sort of an in-between part to kill a little time before we get to the good stuff. It also explains some more of Kagome's background. Hope you like.


End file.
